Angel Beats after the Graduation
by Scattered Red Petals 65
Summary: What was it that happened after that moment when Yuzuru reached out for Kanade, here is the after story...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Angel Beats.

* * *

Chapter 1

As tears ran down his face, trying to remember her touch, trying to reach for at least one last touch from her. Just a moment ago he was hugging her, feeling her heartbeat. Yuzuru couldn't wrap his head around the idea that she was gone. He had already viewed everything, welcoming the new people that came along together. Living happily, fighting of monsters. But she was simple gone. He started to feel a small headache from all the tears. He stood up and looked up. Gone.

Years passed and Yuzuru became started his studies in the university to become a doctor. As he entered the train he felt a feeling of déjà vu. He just shrugged it off. After 15 minutes he started to feel nervous. Started to get the feeling that an accident was going to happen if he didn't get off in that instant. He decided to get off in the next stop, even though his destination was far up ahead.

He walked outside and could still feel the sun beaming upon his face. A hot summer day. He started to walk around, not knowing what to do now. He didn't feel like going back inside the train, and the day was to hot that it felt it was sucking out his energy. He just laid there against the wall, with that feeling that he wasn't remembering something really important to him.

Deep inside him he was searching to understand what the feeling was about. It felt as if he missed someone precious, a girl? Who was she? What was so important about this girl he probably hadn't met? Did he have some kind of feelings towards?

That was when he heard it. A short girl with light greyish whitish hair, humming a song pass by him. He couldn't help himself, its as if that song awoke something inside him. He stretched out and reach for her. The moments became seconds as she turned around. Tachibana Kanade, the name just popped up his head.

Her yellow eyes pierced right through Yuzuru, as if she was absorbing everything of him. It was as if the world around kept going, but they were frozen in this little time bubble. "What?" she said with a low delicate voice, making their little time bubble pop and bringing them back to reality. He slowly let go off her and took a step back.

"No-nothing, I confused you with someone else." He said lowering his head with shame and disappointment. He couldn't help himself but whisper, "Kanade." She looked up to him with surprise. "Kanade." He said it clearly this time, no matter how much he tried to fight it off he couldn't stop. This feeling he had his whole life was all pouring out itself in that moment. "Kanade, why didn't you stay back with me?" The memories started to flow slowly back into Yuzuru's head.

Kanade now looking up, smiled. She gently placed her hand to his cheek, making him notice the tears that were running down. She stepped closer. "It's being a long time, hasn't it Yuzuru."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Beats

I do not own Angel Beats

Ok, yes I've taken my time. Now I am going to post this? Yep! I'm late, but oh well… ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2

Yuzuru stepped closer and embraced her small body. The wind blew thrashing her grey hair around. He held onto her as hard as he could, this time he wouldn't let her go away. Kanade, now on her tip-toes, was ruffling his hair with joy. Yuzuru's memories weren't fully back, but he had enough to understand.

"I've being watching you, we all have. Waiting for your memories to come back." Kanade said, while she started to step back. Yuzuru started to wipe away the tears from his face. "But they aren't fully back, are they?" Yuzuru knew it too, knowing how Kanade was or atleast a bit. They might have met this time, but it wouldn't be for long.

Kanade turned away and was about to leave. Yuzuru took her arm and held onto her tightly. "I don't care what I'm missing, I just know I need you. How do you think I've felt my entire life? It was all just like a Deja ja vu. My sister's death, me pursuing medicine, deep down I knew it was all going to happen. But I didn't stop, till now. Till the time my life would starting shifting towards my death once again. I knew I would miss something if I left, something important. Do you really think I'd let you go, after all this time? YOU KNOW HOW HARD I'VE BEING LOOKING FOR YOU?!"

Yuzuru stopped and calmed down. The crowd started whispering and turning their eyes their way. In shock he let her go, his worst mistake. She dashed out and left. The last thing Yuzuru saw was a tear rolling down Kanade's face, but she was smilling. In spite everything, she still left and smiled. Yuzuru in that very moment collapsed to the ground. "It happened again, she's gone." He said quietly under his breath. The crowd started parting away, but there he sat. He wasn't sad or angry. He didn't know what he felt.

The sky started to get dark and less people were already walking by the street. Yet Yuzuru just laid there, against the wall. Going over everything he knew, trying to get back those memories. He had a vague memory of some faces, but he couldn't tell who it was. A girl with short dark purple hair, she seemed quite confident and bossy but somehow in pain. Another girl, who seemed rather energetic and joyous, with long pink hair. There were a couple of guys, but he couldn't really tell how they looked.

Over and over he tried to look at the people and remember, but it was hopeless. Each time he would try to focus on someone, Kanade would pop up. The truth was that he didn't care about anybody else, as long as he could be with Kanade he was happy.

He finally stood up and went back to his apartment. He had all his stuff packed up, most of it was already gone. They were being moved towards the apartment near the university. He decided to shrug off everything and try to get some rest. Tomorrow he was setting out towards his university and accomplish his dream.

Yet it was even worst to sleep, he just kept on having the same nightmare. Being stabbed in the heart by Kanade. Each time he would close his eyes and was finally able to doze off, she would appear. Blood splattering everywhere, his blood. He could feel the throbbing pain through his chest.

He couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and went towards one of his bags. He took out a bottle with pills. In the past after studying for hours till dawn, his body had adapted to a different sleeping schedule. So at night, when he was supposed to sleep, he wouldn't be able to. A classmate, whose name he couldn't remember, gave him the pills to force him to sleep. He took them out and gulp three pills straight away.

He crawled towards his pillow and laid his head. He started to feel somewhat dizzy, the world around him was spinning. Objects to his left seemed to become bigger and the ones to his right were turning into round or oval-like shapes. He was still stuck with the idea of his classmate, who was he? He could just remember he had blue hair and liked baseball. Finally when his eyes were shutting and the darkness started surrounding them he remembered, Hinata.

Now he started to dream something different. He was in a gym, with a couple of people together. One by one they would disappear. It was the graduation.

* * *

Yep, that's me.. late and lazy as always.. sorry.. but I hope you love it.. because I do! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Beats

I do not own Angel Beats

I'm sick, AGAIN… and I don't usually get sick... jklsajflkajflkaklfa… and once again my brother is annoying me about why im becoming a biologist instead of a writer… oh well.. LET ME BE… jeje

* * *

Chapter 3

Yuzuru woke in a puddle of his own tears and buggers. '_Why, why, why, why? Why couldn't we have stayed? What's so great about this world_' He thought as the tears kept on running down through his cheeks. After a while he wiped his face and sat up. He looked around and the room seemed somewhat grey. He stood up and took a bath.

He headed towards the door, were his last couple of bags were set in a corner. He picked them up and left. As he locked the door, in the corner of his eye he thought he saw Kanade. Drastically turning and dropping his bags just to find a white kitten.

He sighed heavily and walked towards the kitten. The kitten seemed as if it didn't have a home, so he picked it up. The kitten had deep green eyes and a light pink nose. It climbed on his shoulder, and headed towards the top of his head, where it accommodated itself.

Yuzuru gave a it a gentle smile and headed towards the bags. He walked towards the town, still with the kitten on his head. He had some money on with him, so he decided to take the kitten to a vet. There it got checked and got all its shots. The kitten was female, and the vet asked Yuzuru what he would name her.

He looked down at the kitten, which was now sleeping soundly in a portable cage. '_Kanade would be a great name, looks just like her; tiny, light grayish/white hair. But it'd be a bit obsessive._' He inquired. He looked back up at the vet and said, "Suna, I guess."

After finishing with the vet he went towards his new apartment near the university where he'd finally start studying to become a doctor. When he reached his apartment, he let Suna out. She strolled around the room and sniffed everything, trying to familiarize herself with what would seem her new home.

The apartment was much bigger than the last one. It was in one of the top floors, and had a huge window which would give out the view of the whole city. From there he could see his University, and it was only a couple streets away. After the window, there was a huge balcony with a rocking chair in it.

Yuzuru closed the door to the apartment and locked it. He went towards a pet shop where he bought all the stuff he needed for Suna. The cashier lady had dark blue hair, and seemed too cold for that kind of job. In her name tag it said Shiina. '_Shiina, she sure did love cute things._' He thought to himself, not understanding why. He had never met a Shiina.

He just handed all the stuff in and paid up. Instead of the cashier Shiina handing him the ticket, she gave him another piece of paper around the same size of the ticket which she was keeping in her little blue vest's pocket. She placed it inside the bags with all the things he had recently bought.

He tried to ignore it and went back home. He found Suna sitting in front of the door waiting for him. He closed the door and organized everything for Suna. After he was done, he found Suna chewing up a piece of paper. It was the one from the cashier.

He took it away from Suna, it was only slightly damaged, but the words were still understandable. It read "Training begins tomorrow at 8:15 pm"

Yuzuru was tired, so he just tossed the paper around and went to lie in his bed. But it was impossible to stop the word that echoing in his head. '_Training_' what did it mean. Suna, who had now gotten onto the bed, place herself in the top of his head. He eventually dozed off, still thinking about what the training meant.

* * *

Yes there is some kind of training, not sure if I'm going to make it into fighting training or what.. just read, and you'll figure it out.


End file.
